off_whitefandomcom-20200214-history
Othala (Starfire)
Leader of a large pack living in the forest at the feet of Midgardsorm Mountains. She took over her function after the tragic death of her partner. She likes easy temporary solutions and believes that the pack’s strength lies in the number of members. Mother of two pups – Regin and Dain. Her first appearance was in Forest of Sinners. In "Forest of Sinners" Spoiler warning. Othala is first introduced when Raigho and his pack walk into her territory. She is angered by their sudden apperance on her land and immediately starts question the leader's intention. Raigho calmly tells her that they are merely looking for a way through the forest. She refuses them any further entry and she and her pack move in for the kill. She is aburptly stopped however when Fehu remembers her. Then it is revealed that Othala is actually Fehu's aunt and she is the only ruler of the pack, since there is no alpha male. After some small reaquinting she asked if the pilgrim pack want something to eat after all the trouble they had caused. Raigho politely refuses but changes his mind when Iki's stomach starts grumbling. By now, the pilgrim pack feel a little welcome on her territory, but then notices a very unlikely trait with Iki: His blue eyes. She is preplexed at who this wolf and could possibly tell that Iki is the white wolf spirit. Raigho asks to take a walk with to her dismiss her suspicions. He tells his story on how he found Iki as a pup in a snowstorm and how he raised the young as his own. After that he tells her on how he met Fehu and Gebo who were formerly from her pack. Despite trying to get more out of Raigho, he simply cannot tell her the real reason behind their journey. The mutual quiet between both alpha's is broken when Raigho sees a wolf with a lamb carcass. Horrified by the realization, he shouts at Iki before he could eat. In anger, he retorts at Othala at how carelessly she feeds her family and the dangers of hunting with humans in the area. She angerly dismisses his reply and tells him that she does for her pack. Feeling that they are no longer safe, Raigho tells his pack that it is time to go. Everyone (except Jera) is reluctant to go, but tells Fehu and Gebo that he won't force them into leaving. Fehu willingly goes with Raigho and goes to talk with Gebo about staying or going. Gebo won't leave his uncle's side and joins the rest of the pack. As they say their farewells, Raigho prays that the hunter's will have mercy on them in the event they are found; however Othala simply snarls off the bid of mercy and tells them to leave. In "The Cry of the Pale Wolf" She appeared for only two pages in this episode. When Gebo decides to return to Othala's pack, he finds out that everyone was killed. She coughs blood and cries as she sees Gebo. She apologizes to Gebo just before getting killed by a bullet. End of Spoiler warning. Personality Othala can be very aggessive towards tresspassers. However, she is very kind to her pack, or former members of it (such as Gebo and Fehu). In fact, she didn't blame them when they choose to go with Raigho instead of staying in the forest. She also does what she believes is better for her pack, even if it's not. She believes that it's better for them to eat human food, because their animals are easier to kill than an elk or any other wild animal. Trivia *At first, her name was Starfire, but it was changed to Othala. Category:Characters